boda al estilo cullen
by marihany
Summary: Las fiestas celebradas en la lujosa finca de la familia cullen atraían a la flor y la nata de la sociedad asistían glamurosas mujeres que, tenían en su punto de mira a Edward Cullen, heredero del negocio familiar y el soltero mas deseado de Australia.;aunque Bella conocía a Edward desde que era una niña, el seguía teniendo el poder de provocarle un torbellino de sentimientos...ADAP
1. Chapter 1

"_**A pesar de la desaprobación del cabeza de familia, Edward consiguió aprovechar la oportunidad que había estado esperando… para hacer que la sumamente testaruda y sensual castaña fuera suya para siempre"**_

A/N: heeeey , solo paso por aquí para decirles que ninguno de estos hermosos personajes son míos…todos pertenecen a la inteligente y talentosa Stephenie Meyer…esta historia NO ES MIA, repito desafortunadamente NO ES MIA, solo adapto esta hermosa historia de uno de mis libros favoritos…al final de la novela les diré cual es el nombre y la autora …sin más nada que decir, espero que disfruten y si pueden dejen reviews…ya no los molesto maaas..Nos vemos al final wiiiii .-. Ooops!

CHAPTER 1!

Bella, ya sabes que no quieren que valla pero se sienten obligados a pedírmelo – dijo Emmet, su hermanastro.

Como siempre, Emmet se había puesto cómodo en el sofá nuevo de la castaña, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y, las largas piernas, en el reposabrazos opuesto.

Era un tema de conversación recurrente entre ellos y Bella, la eterna mediadora, respondió de forma automática.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- Señalo ella, pensando con tristeza que si lo era-. Eres una compañía agradable Emmet. Eres muy apreciado en cualquier fiesta. Además, estas en el equipo de polo de Edward, algo muy importante, y eres un jugador de tenis muy bueno, mi mejor pareja de dobles. Podemos vencerlos a todos.

Ese "TODOS" estaba compuesto por el sólido clan Cullen, que asistiría casi al completo a la fiesta del fin de semana.

-Excepto a Edward –dijo Emmet-. La verdad es que Edward es un prodigio de hombre. Es un as de los negocios, su coeficiente intelectual es IMPRESIONANTE, es un excelente atleta y tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres. ¿Qué mas podrías pedir en un hombre? Podrían haberlo elegido como el nuevo James Bond.

Olvídate de Edward –replico Bella-. Yo prefiero al chico nuevo –afirmó, como siempre, intentando enmascarar sus sentimientos por Edward, sentimientos que no conseguía superar. Le lanzo un cojín a Emmet, sonriendo-. Aunque tengo que admitir que es difícil encontrar a alguien más perfecto que Edward.

Emmet rio mientras paraba el cojín y lo dejó en el suelo.

¿Estás segura de que no estas enamorada de el? –pregunto Emmet, y la miro a los ojos. Siempre solía fiarse de su intuición para saber lo que su hermanastra sentía.

-Eso sería toda una sorpresa, ¿no crees? –repuso ella, esperando que su blanca tez no se sonrojara como un farol-. El es primo segundo mío.

-Bueno no de forma estricta –le recordó Emmet-. Ha habido demasiadas muertes, divorcios y segundas nupcias en la familia Cullen.

Eso era cierto. Era una familia salpicada por el éxito y la tragedia. Tanto ella como Edward, por ejemplo, habían perdido a sus madres, Ella con ocho años; La hermosa madre de Edward, Esme, se había convertido en su tía honoraria hasta que había muerto cuando Edward tenía unos 21 años. El padre de Edward, Carlisle, presidente de Cullen's Inc., se había vuelto a casar dos años después, no con una mujer amable y agradable de su edad, como la familia había esperado, sino con una flamante divorciada, hija de uno de los antiguos colegas de Carlisle que pertenecía al equipo directivo de Cullen's Inc. La nueva esposa solo tenía unos cuantos años más que el único hijo y heredero de Carlisle, Edward.

La familia Cullen había quedado conmocionada ante la rapidez de la nueva alianza. Emmet se refería a la recién llegada como "la novia de frankestein". Y él no era el único de la familia a quien no le gustaba. La mayoría esperaba que el matrimonio acabara en un sonado divorcio, con una ENORME cantidad de dinero acordada en el juzgado. Pero todos eran lo bastante educados como para guardarse sus opiniones, excepto ALICE, la hermana mayor y soltera de Carlisle, una muy parlanchina y saltarina señora que no había dudado en expresar lo que pensaba. A pesar de eso, Carlisle se había casado con su Angie, diminutivo de Ángela. Carlisle Cullen estaba por encima de lo que pensaran los demás, y por lo visto, lo mismo le pasaba a Angie.

-De todos modos, no estamos hablando de Edward, estamos hablando de ti –continuo bella-. No entiendo porque no dejas de excluirte.

-Claro que lo entiendes bells –opino Emmet, y suspiro-. Es por mi baja autoestima.

Bella reconoció en el al infeliz y rebelde niño de seis años que había conocido hacia catorce años.

-El problema es que no sé quién soy yo. Carlo no vio nada bueno en mi. Ni siquiera intentó llevarme con él. Tu padre, mi padrastro, es un buen hombre, un caballero a la vieja escuela, pero tampoco sabe que hacer conmigo. Solo espera que las cosas no se pongan peor, mi madre nunca me ha querido, no hace falta preguntar por qué. No se siente orgullosa de mí. Sé que le recuerdo a Carlo y al fracaso de su matrimonio. Y para colmo, no soy un Cullen, ¿o sí? –señalo Emmet con mirada amarga-. Soy un inadaptado, un hijo adoptado, rechazado por sus padres.

De algún modo Emmet tenía razón pero Bella no quería alimentar sus quejas.

-Por favor Em, ¡no empieces otra vez! –Exclamo Bella, y se dejo caer en una silla, abrumada por la preocupación que sentía por el bienestar de su hermanastro-.

¿Es necesario que subas las piernas a mi sofá nuevo?

Como era habitual en él, Emmet estaba muy bien aseado e inmaculadamente vestido. No tenía nada de desaliñado porque, por supuesto, no se lo habrían permitido. Y, a pesar de todas sus quejas, el sabia quien le daba de comer.

-¿Cómo podría evitarlo? –respondió el-. Es demasiado cómodo. Tienes un gusto exquisito, Bells. Eres una chica excelente. Lo mejor de todos es que tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho de lo generoso que es, además de que eres guapa. Quien sabe cómo habría podido sobrevivir a esta familia sin ti, mi hermana mayor, mi confidente de confianza y mi mejor apoyo. Eres la única que no cree que acabare siendo un idiota bueno para nada como Carlo.

-¡No!

-¡SI! Solo están esperando que ocurra. Probablemente, sería mejor que me dejara atropellar por un camión, para darle gusto a la familia.

Bella pensó con tristeza que Emmet no iba muy desencaminado. Y aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar el tema.

-Deberías tener en cuenta que tu afición por el juego nos preocupa Em, tienes que entenderlo –indico ella, y pensó que no iba a hablar de las drogas, pues había pasado muy poco tiempo desde su última confrontación al respecto.

Emmet solía mezclarse con un grupo de jóvenes ricos y despreocupados que se dedicaban solo a buscar placer, o lo que sea que ellos consideraban placer, y no se preocupaban por trabajar. Bella sabia de una muy buena fuente que Emmet fumaba de vez en cuando marihuana, igual que sus amigotes. Estaba bastante segura de que no había pasado de ahí. Al menos, no por el momento. Como ella. Emmet llevaba la carga del apellido Cullen sobre sus espaldas, lo que implicaba presión y prestigio, poder y grandes riquezas. Pero a diferencia de ella, su hermanastro no era muy estable.

La única persona a la que Emmet parecía escuchar era ella, su "hermana mayor". Hacia muchísimos años que no habían empleado la palabra  
"hermanastra". Emmet se refería a ella como hermana y ella lo llamaba hermano. No les importaba que no hubiera un vínculo de sangre entre ellos. El padre de ella lo había adoptado después de casarse con la madre de Emmet, Victoria. Las personas que lo desconocían, solían comentar siempre lo poco que se parecían físicamente los dos. Emmet, bautizado como Emmet Giancarlo McCarthy, se parecía mucho a su padre italiano, era un muchacho muy robusto, pelo negro y ojos azules, mientras que ella era una castaña rojiza y de tez muy blanca.

"Puro _art noveau_", solía decir de ella Edward, encasillándola en la imagen de ninfa romántica del bosque, con cabello marrón resplandeciente de destellos rojizos, largo y suelto, atrapantes ojos grises, con un vestido vaporoso y rodeada de hadas. No era precisamente el tipo de Edward, se dijo Bella. El siempre salía con mujeres elegantes, rubias, de largas piernas y curvas exuberantes. Ella tenía tan pocas curvas como una tabla de planchar.

Bella se recordó a si misma que debía dejar de pensar en Edward, pero le costaba no hacerlo. Sobre todo, si él estaba cerca.

La voz de Emmet la saco de sus incómodos pensamientos.

-Te prometo que lo hare, bells. ¿Hay rumores sobre mí en la familia? –pregunto el-. ¿Qué ha hecho Emmet ahora? –se burlo, remedando a una voz femenina.

Bella pensó que había oído esa misma frase muchas veces. Las viejas generaciones se escandalizan con facilidad. Victoria, la madre de Emmet, era toda lágrimas de cocodrilo en lo que se refería a la mala conducta de su hijo.

-Recuerda que esta Edward, a él no se le escapa nada Em, tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes!

-¡Es un espiiia! –exclamo Em, y se rio, como si fuera gracioso.

Pero no era gracioso, pensó Bella. Em solía defenderse con su actitud cínica, cuando en realidad, Edward era su modelo a seguir.

-Descendiente de generaciones de multimillonarios. Ese hombre es para ti –observo Em.

-No lo creo –repuso ella, y apretó los labios.

-Admítelo –insistió Emmet, y se levanto del sofá con la gracia y elegancia de campeón de gimnasia que á el sea el elegido para despertarte…

-NO! –protesto la castaña enojada.

-Bueno, no se te da mal fingir, pero yo te conozco bien, no lo olvides. Lo admiras tanto como todo el mundo, incluido yo mismo. Puede que me pegue un par de gritos de vez en cuando, pero sé que piensa que es por mi bien. Lo que pasa es que no soy de los suyos. El está hecho con el molde de los héroes, no es de extrañar que su familia lo idolatre. Sin duda, es el soltero más codiciado del país. Todas las mujeres lo aman y ni siquiera tiene veintiocho años.

-Ya sí. Los cumplió hace un mes –afirmo bella, interrumpiéndolo. No quería seguir hablando de las virtudes de Edward.

-! No me digas! ¡A mí no me invitaron a la fiesta!

-No hizo fiesta, estaba muy ocupado

-Bueno no me sorprende –admitió emmet-. Es un adicto al trabajo. Mira todo lo que ha conseguido, está listo para tomar el puesto de Carlisle…

Bam, BAM, BAAAAAAM….que les pareció? si pueden porfis dejen reviews y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo…nos leemos

PEACE :D


	2. Chapter 2

_En el capitulo anterior: "__**No quería seguir hablando de las virtudes de Edward.**_

_**-! No me digas! ¡A mí no me invitaron a la fiesta!**_

_**-No hizo fiesta, estaba muy ocupado**_

_**-Bueno no me sorprende –admitió emmet-. Es un adicto al trabajo. Mira todo lo que ha conseguido, está listo para tomar el puesto de Carlisle…**_"

CHAPTER 2

Edward y Angie, una de las mujeres que mas detesto, como te he dicho miles de veces, son los únicos de toda la familia que no le tienen miedo al viejo Carlisle. Y también estas tu –señalo Emmet pensativo-. Lo raro es que ese viejo y despiadado diablo te tiene mucho aprecio. Eso es lo único de el que me gusta, a mi me desprecia.

-No es verdad- mintió bella, que sabía que Carlisle consideraba que emmet no merecía la pena-. Va a admitirte en su empresa en cuanto termines la carrera.

¿Y por qué no?, se dijo bella. Emmet era un muchacho listo. Y tenía razón en una cosa: Carlisle siempre había mostrado un gran interés por ella, desde que era niña. El viejo solía intimidar a la mayoría de la gente pero siempre había sido muy amable con ella, sobre todo después de que hubiera perdido a su madre, René, en un accidente fatal mientras montaba a caballo en la finca de brooklands. En aquellos días lejanos, Edward, con catorce años, era muy atractivo y despierto y media ya un metro ochenta. La había tomado bajo su protección como si ella fuera un patito perdido. Siempre la había cuidado en las reuniones de familia, sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Le había salido solo, en aquellos tiempos, Edward había sido su héroe, pero ya había pasado la edad de tener héroes.

En el presente, Edward causaba tal efecto en ella que no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a los ojos. Le hacía sentirse nerviosa y excitada. La retaba y le hacía agudizar su inteligencia. Era una tortura para ella estar cerca de él, aunque tampoco era capaz de alejarse. Lo cierto era que se sentía hipnotizada por él y por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que la herían al mismo tiempo que la incitaban. Ella nadaba en un mar de contradicciones en lo que a Edward se refería. Le hacía revivir, y, al mismo tiempo, le tenía miedo. Nunca se les permitiría tener una relación. Aunque Edward tampoco lo pretendía. ¿con que ojos la veía el exactamente? A veces hacia que se sintiera muy hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. En otras ocasiones, parecía esforzarse por evitarla. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en su forma de hablar, sus ojos radiantes… pero tenía que aceptarlo, se dijo. Era solo su fantasía.

Emmet volvió a interrumpir sus ensoñaciones.

-supongo que me invitan para poder vigilarme.

- Eso mismo hacen con todos nosotros – repuso ella, sonriendo

- ¡igual que la realeza! Al menos, a ti te tienen como la joven creativa e inteligente que eres. El hecho de que seas una belleza siempre es de gran ayuda, además, y tienes el don de saber llevarte bien con todo tipo de gente.

-Excepto con Edward –dijo ella, pensando en voz alta, y luego se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Imagino que hay una razón para eso –señalo Emmet, riendo-. A veces me pregunto si esas peleítas suyas no serán un teatro. ¿Lo hacen para engañarnos a todos?

-Seria un entretenimiento absurdo –replico bella, como si la simple idea de estar enamorada de Edward fuera increíblemente ridícula-. Sacamos lo peor el uno del otro.

Desde mi punto de vista, ustedes dos hacen buena pareja –opino Emmet, como si lo hubiera estado pensando mucho-. Edward necesita de una buena castaña, a ti se te da bien mantenerlo a raya, ustedes dos son una combinación mortal. Bueno me tengo que ir.

-Espero que no sea a las carreras- dijo bella levantándose. Era sábado y el hipódromo había abierto su temporada de primavera.

Las mejillas morenas de emmet se sonrojaron un poco.

-No hago daño a nadie. Voy a ir con debby barrington y su actual pareja también vendrá, solo es un poco de diversión y las chicas tendrán la oportunidad de arreglarse. Me sorprende que no vengas; seguro que el caballo de dos años del viejo Carlie va a ganar la carrera. ¿Quieres que apueste por ti?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Tenía su hermosa cabellera caoba recogida en un moño alto.

-Nunca me ha gustado apostar Em. Al menos, no con dinero, aunque si me gusta adivinar cosas –dijo ella, y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. El no era muy alto y ella era toda una mujerona-. Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría lo que tengo.

Emmet tenía algo de dinero que le había dado Charlie, el padre de bella, pero en muchas ocasiones, le había pedido dinero a ella, prometiéndole que se lo devolvería. Algunas veces lo hacía, la mayoría no.

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta del bonito apartamento de bella, con unas hermosas vistas hacia la bahía de Sídney. La familia se lo había regalado en su veintiún cumpleaños. Era el modo en que el clan le había demostrado aprobación por su comportamiento y su aportación de prestigio al apellido familiar. De ninguna manera podría habérselo comprado ella sola, aunque sus ingresos habían aumentado mucho con su último ascenso como ayudante de Lauren Mallory, una figura prominente del mundo de la moda y directora de Modas Cullen.

-Te lo mereces niña. !Como yo, tienes algo especial! – le había dicho Lauren, una mujer poderosa y difícil de complacer.

-Entonces, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta? –le pregunto bella a emmet-. Tienes que confirmar tu asistencia –le recordó, pues la buena educación era fundamental en la lista de expectativas de los Cullen.

-_Naturellement!_ Y ya está bien de francés por hoy, solo lo hago por ti bells, por nadie más.

-No te pongas rebelde tesoro –le dijo ella, y lo abrazo con la actitud de hermana mayor protectora que siempre mostraba hacia él.

-Quizá, si Carlo se hubiera quedado por aquí, en vez de abandonarme… -divago emmet-. Pero no pudo esperar para regresar a Italia, casarse de nuevo y tener varios hijos más.

-Esperemos que haya hecho mejor trabajo con ellos de lo que hizo contigo –comento bella con tono serio.

Bella sentía compasión por emmet. Su vacio era demasiado evidente, victoria parecía no sentir nada por su único hijo, por más raro que pareciera. Tal vez, si emmet se hubiera parecido a victoria, pelirroja, con ojos azules… Carlo McCarthy nunca había intentado contactar a su hijo primogénito, ni mucho menos lo había invitado a conocer su casa y a sus medios hermanos.

-El se lo pierde Em –añadió ella, con tono de seguridad-. Cree en ti, igual que yo.

Emmet se aparto un poco. Con la mano posada en el brazo de su hermanastro, bella noto en él una agitación interior que parecía querer ocultar.

-¿Todo va bien? –Quiso saber ella, frunciendo el ceño-. Si no, me lo dirías, ¿Verdad?.

-¡todo está bien! –Repuso emmet, y soltó una risita-. Bueno, bella, amor, nos veremos de nuevo en brooklands, el fin de semana.

-Lleva tu raqueta. Les daremos una paliza, como siempre –dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Es maravilloso el sabor de la victoria verdad?

-Mucho…

Ojala todo estuviera bien, pensó emmet con preocupación mientras entraba en el ascensor. Tenía el estomago encogido de la ansiedad. Bella era maravillosa, la quería muchísimo, ella era la única persona en el mundo a la que quería, de hecho. Al final, no había sido capaz de pedirle otro préstamo. Ya le había pedido bastante, y aun estaba en deuda con ella, pero le hacía falta el dinero de forma desesperada y, para ser sincero, cada vez les tenia más miedo a las personas con las que se había mezclado; eran auténticos bribones, aunque se movieran libremente entre la alta sociedad. Quien sabía lo que podrían hacerle si no los tenía contentos? Tenía la terrible sensación de que una trampa se estaba cerrando bajo sus pies. Bella tenía razón: su afición por el juego, otro rasgo desafortunado que había heredado de Carlo, le había arrastrado a un torbellino de peligro. Era casi seguro que el caballo del viejo Carlisle, Jasper, ganaría esa tarde en las carreras. Había apostado en el los pocos miles de dólares que le quedaban.

Como era habitual en él, emmet se encogió de hombros para apartar los malos pensamientos y comenzó a silbar una vieja melodía para levantarse el ánimo.

El sábado por la mañana, bella decidió esperar a que el desfile de cullen's se alejara de la ciudad antes de salir hacia brooklands, la esplendida finca que la familia tenía en el campo. Por una parte, la emocionaba volver allí, pues adoraba la casa y sus magníficos jardines y parques, que se extendían por varios kilómetros cuadrados, por otra, encontrarse con Edward le hacía sentirse intranquila. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo había visto, aunque en realidad había sido solo un mes, en el que él había estado en el extranjero por cuestiones de negocios. Carlisle, que había llegado a los sesenta años y estaba orgulloso de su esplendido heredero, disfrutaba pasando cada vez mas tiempo en brooklands. Como resultado, el peso del poder y la responsabilidad había recaído con más fuerza sobre los hombros de Edward.

Pero Edward lo sabia casi todo del poder y tomar las riendas, había sido educado para ello. Con la generosa herencia que le había dejado su abuelo, Edward podría simplemente haberse dedicado a disfrutar de la vida, haciendo todo lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, desde su adolescencia, había demostrado que era mas que capaz de soportar la carga de un imperio empresarial. Su ambición, para el alivio de la familia, era seguir los pasos de sus predecesores.

Edward lo hacía todo con brillantez y determinación, pensó bella, mientras conducía; para ser sinceros, Edward superaba a su padre en todos los sentidos. Había heredado la elegancia y la gracia de su madre, Esme, además de sus impresionantes ojos color esmeralda. Con solo veintiocho años estaba en la cima, dispuesto a superar los logros de Carlisle y de los demás grandes hombres de negocios de la familia. Edward despertaba en la gente simpatía, amor y respeto, mientras que Carlisle solía inspirar miedo.

Era algo extraordinario que Carlisle la tratara tan bien, pensó bella. La única vez que Carlisle se había venido abajo en público había sido en el funeral de la madre de ella, mientras que en el funeral de su propia esposa había mantenido una expresión rígida. Algo muy raro, se dijo. Ella recordaba que Esme, que había sido amiga intima de su madre, también había sido un mar de lagrimas ese dia.

Su madre, Rene, una excelente amazona, se había roto el cuello al caer de un caballo cuando iba a saltar un muro de piedra junto al lago de brooklands. Un muro que había saltado miles de veces antes, mas tarde, se descubrió que al caballo se le había enredado la pezuña en una densa mata de hiedra.

Aquello había pasado hacia catorce años, pensó bella con tristeza. Aun recordaba como su madre le había dado un beso antes de salir a montar a caballo por ultima vez.

-No tardare mucho tesoro. Cuando vuelva, nos iremos a nadar junto con Edward –le había dicho su madre al despedirse.

Su muerte había afectado a toda la familia, en opinión de todos, nadie era lo bastante bueno como para reemplazarla. Y menos victoria, la segunda esposa de su padre.

Quizá esa fuera la razón por la cual bella era tan querida dentro del clan de los Cullen. No era miembro de la familia principal, pero era el vivo retrato de su madre. Y eso parecía dotarla de un don especial.

Las grandes puertas de hierro forjado de la finca estaban abiertas, un camino privado de un kilometro y medio conducían hasta la casa. Estaba bordeado por magnificos arboles, de una altura impresionante y con las ramas entrelazadas, de forma que el trayecto parecía un hermoso túnel dorado y verde.

Minutos después, bella salió del túnel y condujo sobre un puente de piedra que cruzaba el resplandeciente lago. Alimentado por un rio subterráneo, el lago ocupaba mas de una hectárea y estaba salpicado de pintorescas islitas, que daban cobijo a patos y otras aves… ese dia, una flota de cisnes negros navegaba debajo del puente. En las aguas tranquilas de las orillas flotaban espectaculares bancos de nenúfares, lirios de agua y otras hermosas plantas acuaticas.

En frente, estaba la casa. Era un edificio muy grande, construido al estilo de una mansión inglesa. Estaba rodeada por un gran jardín de césped y flores, y mas alla, por colinas y valles, arroyos y cascadas. De niña, bella había contado las habitaciones: tenia treinta y dos, incluida una bonita sala de baile donde se habían celebrado muchas reuniones familiares y fiestas benéficas. Esme había convertido la fiesta anual del jardín de brooklands en uno de los mas memorables eventos sociales, una hazaña que angie nunca se había atrevido a intentar. Los preciosos alrededores eran perfectos para ese propósito.

Nadie podía igualar a Esme, pensó bella. Era una tragedia que hubiera muerto tan joven, ella siempre había sospechado que esme no había sido muy feliz en su matrimonio, pero nunca lo había comentado con nadie. En publico, Carlisle y esme habían representado el papel de una pareja perfecta. Al hacerse mujer, ella haba empezado a intuir que había una distancia entre los dos. Prácticamente, Carlisle y esme había vivido sus vidas de forma separada, aunque era obvio que esme se había esforzado en ser una buena esposa, siempre había cuidado a su hijo y había invertido su energía y sus habilidades en dirigir una enorme casa y en organizar numerosos eventos benéficos..


	3. Chapter 3

heeeey... estoy de vueltaaa :) !este capitulo eata dedicado a zonihviolet que fue la primera que se atrevio a dejar un review... espero te gustee!nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

En el capitulo anterior_**: **_

_**Prácticamente, Carlisle y esme había vivido sus vidas de forma separada, aunque era obvio que esme se había esforzado en ser una buena esposa, siempre había cuidado a su hijo y había invertido su energía y sus habilidades en dirigir una enorme casa y en organizar numerosos eventos benéficos.. **_

Capitulo 3

A la derecha de bella se extendían tres campos de polo, que ocupaban un área enorme, teniendo en cuenta que cada uno era equivalente a diez campos de futbol. Las lindes de los campos estaban sombreadas por arboles, de especies nativas y exóticas. Los bisabuelos de Edward habían contratado a un famoso paisajista internacional para que creara un jardín de primera categoría. Muchos años después, otro paisajista celebre había trabajado para Carlisle en la creación de los campos de polo.

Carlisle había sido un excelente jugador de polo en sus tiempos y había dejado en manos de Edward el seguir con la tradición.

Se había organizado un partido para la tarde del domingo, con un equipo visitante. Aunque Edward era un buen jugador, bella siempre terminaba rezando para que no resultara herido. Era un juego rápido y duro, aunque muy emocionante para el espectador, sobre todo para los amantes de los caballos.

Toda la familia necesitaba con desesperación que Edward sucediera a Carlisle. Ninguno de sus primos varones, ni siquiera los más inteligentes, podrían ocupar su lugar.

Mientras pensaba en el, bella sintió que algo parecido al pánico la atravesaba. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Tenía que esforzarse para que su miedo de adolescente no echara a perder el fin de semana, tenía que ser positiva.

EDWARD

¡MALDICION!, se dijo, Solo pensar en su nombre le aceleraba el pulso. Le afectaba la cabeza y el corazón, quería evitarlo, pero la mera fuerza de sus sentimientos la asustaba. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba comportarse de forma normal cuando él estaba cerca?, quizá, emmet. Era un pequeño idiota demasiado observador, para su propio bien.

Tenía veinticuatro años y ya era hora de superar sus sentimientos por Edward, se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Por qué no dar una oportunidad a otros hombres? había muchos haciendo cola. A veces, sentía que su obsesión por Edward era una adicción tan dañina como la de emmet por el juego.

Bella se pregunto si Edward seguiría saliendo con Jessica Stanley. Jessica era encantadora y divertida, Edward había salido con Zoe Renshaw antes de Jessica. Y con gema Stirling, sin olvidar a Holly Campbell. A ella no le gustaba holly, demasiado engreída, y también estaba tanya denali, heredera de una gran fortuna y, por lo tanto, juzgada por Carlisle como muy apropiada.

A todos en la familia les gustaba tanya, incluida bella. Carlisle se había dignado a darle su aprobación. No había habido ningún momento en que Edward no hubiera tenido a las mujeres más hermosas a su alrededor. Algunas, como Jessica y tanya, se habían convertido en sus parejas habituales, pero Edward no parecía tener prisa por casarse. En todo caso, era un adicto al trabajo, como decía emmet.

Lo cierto es que bella también pasaba gran parte de su tiempo trabajando. Incluso su jefa se había fijado en eso. Y Lauren no la había contratado por ser miembro del clan cullen. Le había dado el trabajo solo por sus meritos. Aunque muchas personas de la moda hubieran dado un ojo por conseguir su puesto, la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo pensaba que Lauren era una mujer muy difícil, a veces más fría que un iceberg. Aun así, a ella le gustaba y admiraba a su jefa, Lauren era una figura muy destacada en el mundo de la moda y su propio gurú personal, y ella sabía que, un día, dentro de muchos años, sería capaz de tomarle relevo.

Angie le dio una sonora bienvenida, abrazándola y besándola con practicada falsedad.

-Es una delicia tenerte aquí de nuevo, bells –la saludo angie-. Tu vestido es precioso –comento, mirando a bella de arriba abajo-. Tu sí que sabes entender la moda. Aunque, claro, con ese cuerpo que tienes… ¡lo que yo haría por ser tan delgada como tú!

-¿Dejar el champan? –sugirió bella, con una sonrisa provocadora, sabiendo que el gran despliegue de afecto de angie era tristemente fingido.

Todo era teatro en la sensual angie, incluido su matrimonio. Al instante siguiente, angie se olvido de bella y poso los ojos en la entrada, con expectación.

Bella tuvo el presentimiento de que era Edward quien llegaba. Sin duda, el era mucho mas interesante para angie que ella, Edward era la estrella de la familia.

Como si alguien la estuviera empujando por detrás, bella se apresuro a subir la gran escalinata, no estaba lista para enfrentar al ojiverde aun. Quizá no lo estuviera nunca..

Le toco la misma habitación que solía ocupar. Tenía su propio baño y una pequeña salita de estar, era más una suite que un dormitorio; siempre le había encantado esa habitación, hasta que angie se había creído con el derecho a redecorarla. Al menos, Carlisle había impedido que hiciera demasiados cambios en la planta baja, con sus salas de estar y su hermosa biblioteca, pero le había dado carta blanca con el piso de arriba, y angie se había puesto manos a la obra como una psicópata.

Desde el punto de vista de la familia, una especie de caos había estallado, un caos alimentado por el dinero ilimitado. También había echado a perder la genuina elegancia y la comodidad campestre que había tenido antes la casa. ¡Todo se había vuelto demasiado suntuoso! El espacioso cuarto que ocupaba bella era un ejemplo de la fascinación que angie sentía por lo barroco. Había saturación de ornamentación, de dorados, de sedas y damascos. Parecía que la propia María Antonieta fuera a asomarse al espejo dorado y circular. La carencia de estilo de la redecoracion se compensaba con un exceso de riquezas superficiales. El dinero no era problema y angie no necesitaba demasiadas excusas para gastarla.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, y cuando bella se giro, vio allí a Eric, miembro permanente del servicio de la casa. Eric, a quien ella llamaba Eddie, era un hombre grande con rostro agradable, manos enormes y una gruesa mata de pelo que empezaba a ponerse gris, llevaba el equipaje de ella.

-¿Dónde se lo pongo señorita bella?

-junto a la cama por favor, gracias Eddie. ¿Todo bien?

-no me quejo, aparte de mi tensión que va y viene, estoy llegando a los sesenta sabe? – dijo Eric, y dejo las maletas, luego paseo la mirada por el dormitorio con el tipo de estupor que los cambios hechos por angie provocaban en la gente.

- pues no los aparentas –comento bella con sinceridad-. ¿Ha llegado Edward?

-Si –respondió Eric, y añadió, en tono confidencial: el señor Edward es el favorito de su madrastra. La hermana de la señora angie, Kate, también ha llegado.

¿Kate? –pregunto bella consternada.

-Alguien debe haber pensado que invitarla era una buena idea –comento Eric.

Kate era una persona muy poco apreciada en brooklands., Edward no podía haberla invitado, pensó bella.

Una vez oyó como Edward le decía a su padre que no quería verla nunca más, después de que Kate hubiera estropeado una fiesta con su lengua abrasiva. Kate era una persona maliciosa y le encantaba transmitir rumores e información falsa siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Como era la hermana de angie, se pavoneaba por la casa y trataba a los empleados como si fueran invisibles. Además, no ocultaba el hecho de que Edward le parecía muy atractivo. Peor aún, se había convencido de que ella era tan buena como cualquiera para casarse con él. Ni siquiera su hermana la apoyaba… angie desaprobaba a su hermana como todos los demás.

Entonces, ¿Quién había invitado a Kate? Horrorizada, bella pensó que podía haber sido Carlisle, a veces, Carlisle podía ser perverso. Tenía que probarle a su hijo que él seguía siendo el jefe y que podía invitar a quien quisiera. Aunque Carlisle adoraba a Edward, de alguna manera su relación estaba minada por conflictos y enfrentaciones subyacentes. Ella solía pensar que era el fantasma de Esme lo que se interponía entre padre e hijo. Además de las cualidades superiores de Edward. Por una parte la brillantez de su heredero era orgullo para Carlisle, pero por otra, le causaba cierto resentimiento y celos.

Carlisle tenía un ego monumental. Edward, no.

En el comedor informal se había dispuesto un bufe para los que iban llegando. Cuando entro bella, la luz dorada del sol bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales, que ofrecían unas hermosas vistas de los jardines. Estaba decorada con una valiosa colección de grabados de botánica y tenía varias mesas redondas de cristal, con bases de madera especialmente tallada en filipinas. Cada mesa tenía un espacio para ocho personas, con sus sillas de junco de indias, en vez de haber una sola mesa grande, como ocurría en el comedor d etiqueta, había sido idea de Esme.

Bella, que había desayunado ligero, solo un yogurt con frutas a las siete de la mañana, tenía hambre. Ella tenía la suerte de poder comer todo lo que quisiera sin engordar. De todos modos, siempre solía comer muy sano. El chocolate negro era su único vicio, pero en el pasado año nuevo se había hecho la promesa de comer un único pedacito al día.

Al menos, habían llegado ya diez miembros de la familia y estaban sirviéndose en el bufe. Ni el mejor restaurante de Sídney podría haber superado aquel despliegue de viandas.

-Oh, aquí estas bells! –la saludaron.

Era agradable saber que la gente se alegraba de verla. A ella también le gustaba ver a la mayoría de ellos.

Alice, que era un icono de la moda, aunque un poco excéntrica, llevaba un impresionante sombrero rojo. Se levanto de la mesa para acercarse a bella con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Bells, querida, estas preciosa! –Exclamo Alice, y las dos se dieron sonoros besos en las mejillas-. Me alegro mucho de verte, cada vez te pareces más a tu madre. Ven a sentarte a mi lado; quiero que me cuentes lo que estás haciendo.

-Dame un momento para servirme algo de comida tía Alice.

-sí, hazlo. Estas demasiado flaca, bella. ¿Seguro que comes bien? –comento Kate detrás de ella.

-Oh, cállate Kate –replico Alice con brusquedad.

-¿callarme? Dios santo… -replico Kate pero se detuvo de pronto.

¿Por qué? Simple… Edward había entrado en la habitación.

Era un hombre lo bastante impresionante como para romperle el corazón a cualquiera, pensó bella, reconociendo para sus adentros que estaba enamorada de él.

No podía suprimir sus sentimientos, lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que nadie se diera cuenta. No quería que Edward lo supiera, sobre todo porque era inaccesible. Ni Carlisle, que ya tenía sus planes para el heredero de la corona. Era un sueño del todo imposible el que Edward pudiera amarla como ella a él.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Todos lo hacían, era llamativo con su metro noventa de estatura, su físico imponente, el bronceado permanente que exhibía debido al tiempo que pasaba en su yate, su grueso pelo de un extraño color broncíneo, su excelente estructura ósea. Y sobre todo, sus hermosos ojos, tan verdes como las esmeraldas. Esos ojos, heredados de su madre lo hacían especial.

Se hizo un silencio interminable, pero Edward se lo tomo con buen talante, probablemente lo había asumido como su deber, se dijo bella, era como ver a un príncipe medieval regresando de una cacería y la adoración de sus súbditos, fuera algo habitual.

Bella no pudo evitar que se le tensaran los músculos de la cara. Sintió cierta rebeldía. Las demostraciones públicas de adoración por Edward no eran su estilo. Ella prefería no inclinarse ante nadie, además necesitaba de un escudo que la separara de él. Era una paradoja con la que llevaba años conviviendo. Detrás de su máscara y las incontenibles tácticas que había desarrollado para autoprotegerse, se sentía hipnotizada por el. Quería estar donde él estuviera.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludo Edward, levantando la mano.

-Me alegro de verte! –exclamaron a coro desde las mesas.

-mañana habrá un partido no? –le pregunto uno de sus tíos abuelos.

Jugar al polo era una liberación para Edward y a todos les encantaba admirarlo.

Kate espero la ocasión para acercarse a él y ponerle la mano sobre el brazo, con un gesto posesivo. Era una rubia, atractiva y bajita, tanto que parecía a una muñeca a su lado, incluso con sus altos tacones de aguja.

-¡Mírala! –murmuro Alice, apretando el brazo de bella-. ¿Acaso ella no sabe que Edward no la soporta?

-¿Y quién la ha invitado? –pregunto bella con suavidad, aunque tenía sus sospechas.

-Mi hermano, por supuesto –respondió Alice- a Carlisle le gusta estropearlo todo, cuando todos sabemos quién es la persona adecuada para Edward.

¿Tanya Denali? –aventuro bella con el corazón encogido.

¡CIELOS NO! –Replico Alice, casi con indignación-. Ve a servirte niña, y vuelve a mi lado. ¿Va a venir ese hermanastro tuyo?

-Estaba invitado ally. Y esta en el equipo de polo de Edward.

-Bien, bien. Siempre tan leal a él, te admiro (A/N: ¿Quién no le sería leal al osito EM? opps mejor me voy xD) Alice meneo su elegante cabeza plateada haciendo que las plumas de su sombrero se movieran en el aire.

-Lo cierto es que me gusta bastante, a pesar de que tiene aspecto de pillo. Su padre también tenía encanto, pero fue un hombre horrible, eso de dejar a su hijo así… los pequeños angelitos no deberían ser nunca abandonados.

¿Qué tal estas cara de flor?

PAM PAM PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM… :o quien le dirá cara de flor a nuestra bellita ;) nos leemos en el prox capitulo… :D besitos xD


	4. Chapter 4

_en este cap..la tan esperada charla entre bellita y edward! sorry por no actualizar antes, pero la uni ha estado fuerte en estos ultimos dias... disfruten :D_

_En el capitulo anterior: _

"_**eso de dejar a su hijo así… los pequeños angelitos no deberían ser nunca abandonados**_…

_**-Que tal estas cara de flor?"**_

**CAPITULO 4**

-Que tal estas cara de flor? –la saludo Edward, que de la nada había aparecido detrás de bella.

Como siempre, a bella se le encogió el estomago, sintió que se le subía la temperatura y que la boca se le quedaba seca; la voz de Edward siempre le resultaba peligrosamente atractiva. En ocasiones, la llamaba de ese modo {Cara de Flor}, y le provocaba con ello una oleada de excitación, como si le hubiera rozado el cuerpo desnudo con una pluma. Era el apodo que Edward le había puesto de niña, cuando la había tomado bajo su protección.

Bella recuero el aliento y lo miro, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, aunque solo le mantuvo la mirada unos pocos segundos, de forma deliberada, enfoco la mirada en la camisa que Edward llevaba remangada hasta los codos. Se fijo en la piel bronceada de su pecho y en el bello de ese extraño color marron-broncineo que asomaba por los botones de arriba, desabrochados… Edward era alto y atractivo pero, sobre todo, irradiaba una extraordinaria sensualidad. Ella conocía a otros jóvenes atractivos pero, aunque muchos hacían todo lo posible por despertar su interés, al lado de Edward le parecían solo niñitos consentidos.

-Si no te gusta mi camisa, puedo cambiármela –dijo él.

-Lo cierto es que la estaba admirando. Es de Dolce&Gabbana, ¿verdad? – repuso bella, reaccionando y saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Si tú lo dices bella, lo será. Tú eres la experta en moda de la familia.

-No te menosprecies –replico ella-. ¿Acaso la revista _Vogue_ no te ha nombrado uno de los hombres más elegantes del país?

-¿Lo leíste? –pregunto él, burlón.

-Es igual –repuso ella, tratando de ignorar su tono de sarcasmo-. ¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje? ¿Todo un éxito?

-En muchos sentidos –señalo el, poniéndose serio de pronto-. Se cerraron algunos tratos –añadió, y cambio de tema-. ¿Qué vas a comer?

-Lo mismo que tu –contesto bella

Aunque bella se esforzaba en mantener las distancias. Lo cierto era que tenían muchas cosas en común… los dos amaban los caballos y la vida campestre, les gustaba la misma comida, la misma música, los mismos libros y películas, incluso la misma gente. A ambos les encantaba Brooklands y disfrutaban de ser exitosos en el trabajo que les gustaba hacer.

Edward se rio, divertido..

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo. Se lo que te gusta. Vuelve con la tía Alice y resérvame un sitio a tu otro lado.

Bella paseo la mirada por la habitación, llena de gente charlando, riendo, y volvió a posar los ojos en el.

-Kate te está haciendo señas –indico ella, mientras Kate movía la mano, intentando captar la atención de Edward.

-Ughhh… esa mujer no se rinde –murmuro el, malhumorado-. Haz lo que te he dicho bells –ordeno, con una autoridad que no tenía nada que ver con la arrogancia-

-¿Es una orden? –replico ella retándolo.

Edward se rio, con esa risa suya que era tan devastadora para bella, y miro hacia el abundante bufe.

-¿Sabes que, Cara de Flor? Has hecho de desafiarme todo un arte.

-Quien sabe, quizás sea una rebelde empedernida –sugirió ella.

-¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, con tu hermoso pelo caoba? –comento el, y tomo dos platos-. Por cierto, ¿quieres venir a montar caballo conmigo esta tarde?

Fue una invitación tan inesperada que bella se quedo de piedra, dominada por la excitación y la sorpresa.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Edward, recorriéndola con la mirada. Pensó que tenía delante a una mujer poéticamente hermosa, con su precioso vestido de seda, pura, virginal, increíblemente sexy.

-Le preguntare a Em si no le importa –consiguió decir ella al fin. Con voz nerviosa, preguntándose por qué Edward la estaba mirando así-. No ha llegado todavía.

-¿No crees que Emmet ya es mayorcito? –inquirió Edward.

-Lo es, pero sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño.

-Hace mucho que empezó a caminar solo –señalo el, cortante-. Ya llevas demasiado tiempo cuidándolo.

-Y eso no te gusta? –pregunto en voz baja.

-Te esta utilizando bells. Eso no me gusta, te quiere, eso lo sé. Pero eres demasiado vulnerable en lo que se refiere a Emmet. Pretendo tener una pequeña conversación con el este fin de semana.

-Por favor, se comprensivo con el Edward –le pidió, preguntándose qué habría hecho emmet esta vez.

-No creo haber sido nunca lo bastante duro con él, ¿ o sí? –quiso saber Edward, endureciendo su corazón ante la imagen implorante de bella.

Era hora de enderezar a emmet, pensó, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Había recibido la información de que emmet había estado pasándose de la cuenta en sus apuestas. Incluso había hecho tratos con un tipo sospechoso de lavado de dinero, eso tenía que acabarse.

-Había pensado montar hacia el monte Garnet –dijo él, cambiando de tema con brusquedad-Has traído tu equipo de montar no?

Bella apenas lo había escuchado, pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre que habría hecho emmet. Tenía que ser lo del juego, por supuesto. ¿O serian las drogas?

-Estas temblando –observo Edward, posando su fuerte mano sobre el brazo desnudo de ella y acariciándole la piel con el pulgar.

Al momento, el cuerpo de bella se calentó, sintió que se derretía y el pulso se le aceleraba.

-Si, iré a montar contigo. Solo estaba intentando recordar la última vez que fuimos a montar –consiguió decir ella, y espero no haberse sonrojado. Los dos habían montado a caballo desde pequeños y ambos eran muy buenos en ello.

Edward se rio, relajado, feliz.

Bella se percato de lo mucho que adoraba su voz, ¡y su risa! Era un sonido delicioso, aunque algo en él la molestaba, hacia que se le derritieran los huesos. Hasta el modo en que Edward pronunciaba su nombre era bastante para que le temblaran las rodillas.

-Me sorprende que no te acuerdes –comento, posando en ella sus ojos verdes -. Me dijiste que me odiabas y que nunca harías las paces conmigo.

¿Acaso Edward no se daba cuenta de que no había sido más que otra manera de combatir la atracción que sentía por él?

-No te odio –aseguro ella, forzándose a hablar con calma-. Lo que pasa es que, a veces no me siento cómoda contigo. Ni tú conmigo, no soy tonta.

- Se que te hago sentir rebelde o lo que sea. Te recuerdo el momento en que todo empezó: cuando tenías unos dieciséis años. Hasta entonces, siempre habías sido dulce conmigo.

-Eso se llama hacerse mayor –repuso ella con frialdad-. Encontrar la propia identidad. En ocasiones me enfadas mucho –admitió-. Eres tan…

-¿Qué?

- Dominante, termino ella. El ídolo de la familia, nacido para ser adorado. Te burlas de mí, como si yo fuera…

-¡Tonterías! –la interrumpió-. ¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta? No haces más que evitarme y eso me entristece. No es la autoridad que tengo lo que te enoja, es otra cosa. En cuanto a la burla, es al revés: eres tu quien se burla de mi.

-Edward, todo el mundo nos está mirando –susurro bella con los nervios de punta.

-No pasa nada –respondió despreocupado-. Están muy acostumbrados a vernos pelear.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que te evito, Edward? ¿No acabo de decir que iré a montar contigo? –le rebatió ella. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta-. Vamos a ir solos? o con un grupo?

-Un grupo de dos, isabella –contesto el secamente-. Quiero ir contigo a solas. No es necesario que venga el resto de la familia.

-¡Ughhh YA! ¡Ya dije que iría, así que cálmate! –exclamo ella y levanto la barbilla, disponiéndose a alejarse.

-Solías quererme –dijo Edward, con suavidad.

Bella se detuvo en seco, camino hacia el de pronto. Deseando lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazarlo fuerte y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero lo que en realidad hizo fue, ponerse de puntillas y acercase a su oído.

-Pero ya no.

Era mucho mejor engañarlo y sentirse segura, que tener que arrepentirse después, se dijo…

_**Sdjfehghetgrghtguhgurdhge….que pasara en la salida de montar de Edward y bella? Por fin se confesaran su amor eterno? O seguirán peleando como perros y gatos? Estén pendientes del próximo capítulo y lo descubrirán….nos vemos xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Heeeey…perdón, perdoncito por la tardanza...pero como recompensa les traigo un capitulo largo que sé que les va a gustar…no se preocupen, la idiota de Kate a mí también me cae mal y no acompañara a bella y a Edward en su salida a montar (yo no se lo permití muajaajajajaja)_

_En fin…la canción que les recomiendo que escuchen mientras leen el capítulo es xo de beyonce…en realidad no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa en el capítulo…pero la escuchaba mientras lo escribía y me gusto, no se a ustedes…ya no las molesto más espero que lo disfruten...xx_

_En el capítulo anterior: _

"_**-Solías quererme –dijo Edward, con suavidad**_

_**Bella se detuvo en seco, camino hacia el de pronto. Deseando lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazarlo fuerte y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero lo que en realidad hizo fue, ponerse de puntillas y acercarse a su oído.**_

"_**-Pero ya no**_

_**Era mucho mejor engañarlo y sentirse segura, que tener que arrepentirse después…**_

**CAPITULO 5**

Durante más de una hora montaron por el campo, que estaba lleno de luz, con la tierra reverdecida por la lluvia reciente. La hierba estaba poblada de flores y la brisa llevaba mil aromas deliciosos. Montar en tan buena compañía era demasiado hermoso como para expresarlo con palabras, pensó bella, deseando guardar el momento en su memoria para siempre. Edward, con su espléndida figura y esos ojos verdes, era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad.

Pasaron bajo la luz dorada del campo abierto y atravesaron el verde santuario del bosque, atravesando uno de los muchos riachuelos que recorrían la finca. Edward giro la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos, incluso en la sombra, resplandecían, su ropa de montar le quedaba devastadoramente bien.

-Lo estás pasando bien? –pregunto él.

-¡Me encanta! –respondió bella, alegre-. Sobre todo, me encanta el agua. Durante todo el camino, no hemos dejado de verla u oírla.

-Por eso esta finca es tan maravillosa –comento Edward, observando su cara con placer-. ¿No te sientes amenazada por mi cuando montas a caballo?

-Me siento segura porque sé que puedo alejarme galopando cuando quiera –respondió ella, riendo-. Aunque nunca has hecho nada para amenazarme.

-Creo que si –replico

-Lo dices como si te importara –comento bella, apartando la mirada.

-Claro que me importas –afirmo el sin dudarlo.

-Bien ¡al menos, sabes que conmigo no puedes hacer las cosas siempre a tu manera.

-¿Eso crees?

- me estas intimidando un poco, ¿lo sabes?

-Bella, eso es una completa tontería.

-No –insistió ella, sintiendo como se sonrojaba. Tuvo deseos de llorar. Edward tenia demasiado poder sobre ella.

-Pues dime –exigió el-, ¿Por qué te intimido?

-¡por todo! Pero no te preocupes. No puedes evitar ser así –señalo bella, y a pesar de la fresca brisa que emanaba del arroyo, comenzó a sudar. Tenía que dejar esa conversación antes de que no pudiera controlar sus emociones.

-Quizá sea así porque es una efectiva táctica de defensa –sugirió el con voz seria.

-¿Contra qué? –pregunto bella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando eras pequeña solías agobiarme con tus preguntas? –pregunto el a su vez, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo impresionante es que solías responderme –recordó ella, sonriéndole a su pesar.

-tenías una curiosidad insaciable por todo. Leías mucho, incluso de niña.

-Quizás fuera porque me sentía muy sola tras la muerte de mi madre. ¿sabes? A veces, cuando camino junto al lago, la oigo llamándome –confeso ella.

Edward no se sorprendió. Muchas veces, él había creído ver a su propia madre junto al templete de piedra que había a un lado del lago.

-Las imágenes de nuestros seres queridos no se pierden nunca –murmuro el con suavidad, queriendo consolarla.

La tía Esme era una mujer muy tierna y hermosa. Siempre fue amable conmigo –recordó bella, y suspiro, aun echando de menos a su madre-. Después de la muerte de mi madre, pensé que nunca volvería a montar. Tú fuiste quien me ayudo a superar eso, no mi padre. Él estaba demasiado abatido. Su mente se alejó a un planeta distante, fuiste tú quien me convenció de que era lo que a mi madre le habría gustado. A ella le encantaban los caballos, adoraba montar. Me hiciste comprender que, aunque el peligro puede estar en todas partes, tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas, no abandonar lo que nos gusta.

-Entonces, hice algo bien.

-Sí. Y lo sigues haciendo –señalo ella, de pronto consciente de lo cerca que estaba Edward y de que estaban solos. ¿Por qué no podía relajarse de una vez? Se reprendió. Quizá fuera hora de aceptar, de una vez por todas, que Edward era demasiado para ella.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, aumentando su intimidad. Bella sintió como sus cuerpos se atraían entre sí. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Deseo estar con el de esa manera siempre. Poder tener una relación.

Pero bella sabia, dentro de su corazón, que no era posible. No se les permitiría, Edward estaba tan por encima de ella que era inalcanzable.

-¿Echamos una carrera? ¿Hasta la vieja ruina? –propuso ella, intentando disipar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Cara de Flor, no podrías ganarme.

-Bueno, al menos lo voy a intentar –le advirtió, y espoleo su yegua.

Edward le estaba dando ventaja, ella lo sabía. Mientras galopaba a toda velocidad con su caballo, se dijo que era una cobarde. Cabalgo lejos hacia la ruina y se preguntó en que momento la alcanzaría Edward.

A su izquierda, los álamos reflejaban el sol en sus hojas. A su derecha, había un bosque de olmos y, un poco más allá, un montón de eucaliptos. Era tan emocionante estar sobre un caballo… pensó bella mientras se adentraba en territorio virgen, tomando un atajo hacia las ruinas. Tomo aliento cuando vio frente a ella un antiguo muro de piedra. Estaba cubierto de hiedra en flor. No seria muy arriesgado saltarlo, se dijo. La yegua sabia saltar muy bien, nunca se tropezaba, y ella había saltado obstáculos mucho más altos; un mal salto en una situación similar se había llevado la vida de su madre, pero todo el mundo había estado de acuerdo en que había sido un accidente imprevisible y no resultado de un error de cálculo por parte de Rene.

Entonces, caballo y amazona saltaron el muro, bella soltó un grito de triunfo, aunque estaba casi sin aliento, las ruinas estaban cerca y sabía que podía ganar a Edward ¡Que pensamiento tan emocionante!

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que bella estaba a punto de saltar el viejo muro, el corazón le dio un vuelco. En un instante, fue transportado en el tiempo, al momento en que Rene había tenido el accidente. Se aferró a las riendas y se vio inmune a cerrar los ojos… De pronto fue un niño de catorce años de nuevo, esperando que Rene, su tía favorita regresara para irse a nadar con el y bella. Pensó que no sería capaz de superar una perdida peor, recordó la imagen del cuerpo de Rene, siendo llevado a la casa en la camilla.

Entonces, abrió los ojos, y oyó el grito de victoria de bella, estaba galopando a toda velocidad hacia las ruinas. Bella, al igual que su madre, irradiaba vitalidad. Él se tranquilizó aunque, durante un momento, se quedó quieto en su caballo, intentando dominar su enfado.

-!Lo siento Edward, querido, pero te he ganadooo WOOHOOOO! –grito ella, haciéndole gestos con la mano. Lanzo su sombrero al aire, alegre-. Cielos, ¿no estarás enfadado, o si? –pregunto al momento, al ver el gesto tenso de él.

-¿POR QUE TE HAS ARRIESGADO? –le grito Edward enojado, acercándose.

-No lo he hecho, nunca lo hago – se defendió ella- ¿Arriesgarme? No seas absurdo, no tienes por qué disgustarte, yo nunca haría nada estúpido.

-Tu madre no hizo nada estúpido, y donde esta ella ahora?

Ambos se encontraron de golpe frente a frente con el pasado. Bella recordó el miedo, que habían sentido todos aquel día trágico.

-Ha sido un paseo muy bonito, por favor no lo estropeemos –rogo ella, tratando de cambiar de tema y no comenzar a ahondarse en los recuerdos del trágico dia de la muerte de su madre.

¿ESTROPEARLO? –rugio Edward, a punto de perder el control, algo muy extraño en el-. Pudiste haberte roto el cuello en ese maldito muro.

-Ughhhhh… lo que he hecho ha sido saltar un obstáculo bastante bajo –replico ella en tono desafiante-. He saltado otros mucho más altos.

-No con esa pequeña yegua –le espeto él.

-No es el caballo más alto del establo, pero me encanta, en cualquier caso es una yegua segura. ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? ¿Aparte, quien eres tú para darme ordenes? No es de extrañar que me sienta incomoda contigo, no es de extrañar…

Bella había tomado carrerilla y la reacción de Edward la tomó por sorpresa, a él parecían estar saliéndole chispas, bella pensó que de un momento a otro por sus oídos saldría humo. Edward la tomo por el brazo con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él, levantándole la barbilla con la otra mano.

-Vamos, deja ya de despotricar acerca de todos tus resentimientos –le espeto Edward con una violencia poco común en el –tu sí que me sacas de mis casillas.

Al fin lo había confirmado, pensó bella, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto en admitirlo –dijo ella, apretando los dientes, estaban demasiado cerca y sentía que estaba perdiendo el control. La sangre le circulaba a toda velocidad por las venas y su temperatura subía.

-¡Suéltame Salvaje! –grito bella.

-¡Tienes suerte de que no lo sea! –replico el, enojado-. No voy a soltarte hasta que te enseñe una lección necesaria. No sigas resistiéndote, he sido muy indulgente contigo, soportando tus pequeñas puntas y rabietas continuamente. ¿Es que acaso nunca piensas en hacer una tregua?

-¡NUNCA! –grito ella con fiereza, sin darse cuenta de lo provocativo que era su comportamiento.

Edward inclino la cabeza y apretó a bella contra su cuerpo, buscando su suave y delicada boca, se sentía capaz de hacer algo monstruoso como levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a algún lugar del bosque, igual que un hombre de las cavernas. En ocasiones, ella lo volvía literalmente loco.

Bella se sintió también bajo su hechizo, ¿acaso no había sospechado que algo así terminaría pasando? Él era el hombre que amaba, y, de vez en cuando, odiaba.

Por qué la hacía sentirse tan…tan qué? Ni siquiera podía pensar, ni moverse. Tenso su cuerpo para no derretirse allí mismo frente a él. Nunca había experimentado tal torbellino de sentimientos.

-Estoy cansado de que luches conmigo –rugio Edward.

A bella le fallaron las piernas, hasta tal punto que pensó que, si Edward no la sujetaba, se caería de bruces.

-Abre la boca. Quiero probarte –ordeno él.

El instante estaba lleno de una feroz sensualidad, bella se quedó sin aliento, intento apretar los labios, pero Edward se los abrió con la lengua.

-Así tendrás otra cosa de la que quejarte –dijo Edward con voz áspera.

Bella cerró los ojos y se rindió a la emoción que la recorría. (A/N: Por fiiiiin belliiita, ya me estaba preguntando QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, opps me voy)

Edward la beso, la devoro como si su boca fuera un melocotón. Para empeorar las cosas, ella no pudo evitar devorarlo a él. La situación era demasiado sensual, demasiado voluptuosa. Entonces, se percató de que Edward tenía una gran erección, y ella era la causa…

Cuando Edward la soltó, se sintió tan desorientada, tan débil, que cayó sentada sobre la hierba.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso –dijo llevándose las manos a las sienes.

-Ha pasado y punto –respondió el.

-No me ha gustado nada –le espeto ella, mintiendo.

-No me mientas Bells, no lo conseguirás, te conozco de toda mi vida.

Tras un minuto de descanso, Edward la levanto del suelo, tirándola de la mano, y la abrazo.

-Pero yo tengo que mentirte –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. No podía confesar que lo amaba-. ¿No lo entiendes? Somos primos, familia.

-Primos segundos más o menos –replico el, tras soltar una carcajada-. Lo cierto es que tu abuelo y mi tío abuelo eran medio hermanos. (A/N: WTF?)

-Es lo mismo –señalo ella.

-¿Lo mismo que qué?

-¿Acaso piensas que me estabas haciendo un favor al besarme? –le espeto, sintiéndose presionada, sin estar demasiado segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba consiguiendo ocultar su deseo y mostrarse como una mujer de hielo, lo vio en los ojos de él.

Edward parecía estar esperando una respuesta, esperaba que ella dijera algo importante. Pero bella estaba tan excitada que no sabía que debía responder. No sabía cómo manejar una situación que ella misma había creado. Así que se concentró en mirar hacia unos árboles que estaban en la distancia.

-Pongamos las cosas claras: no me ha gustado –repitió pensando que, al menos la rabia era un lugar más seguro que el amor.

-¡Esooo, escabúllete otra vez! –repuso Edward, con gesto burlón.

-¿Y de que se supone que me estoy escabullendo?

-Rayos bells, los dos lo sabemos.

Sintiendo el poder de aquellos penetrantes ojos sobre ella, bella comenzó a temblar con violencia.

-Oh, cielos –murmuro el, al darse cuenta, y la rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándola como cuando ella era una niña pequeña-. Vamos, te llevare a casa –propuso tras un momento, intentando controlar su deseo de recorrer todo su cuerpo con las manos, de poseerla-. ¿Quieres una taza de té? –pregunto él.

-No bebo te-

-Yo tampoco-

-Lo sé –dijo ella y lo miro a los ojos –besarme ha sido un juego para ti?

-Si ha sido un juego, se trata de un juego cuyas reglas desconozco.

-A veces tengo miedo Edward –confeso ella-

Al quedarse huérfana de madre, con un padre ausente, bella se había acostumbrado a ser introvertida. Era natural idolatrar a Edward, él era la estrella de la familia y ella era parte del clan, sin duda, pero no estaba en los primeros puestos de la jerarquía. Que Edward y ella tuvieran un romance causaría enormes problemas. Ella incluso podrá perder su trabajo, ¿lo permitiría Lauren? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar con claridad la magnitud de lo que había pasado.

-¡pobre niña! –murmuro Edward, como si pudiera leerle la mente y estar consciente de los miedos de ella -. Vamos a casa.

Edward la ayudo a subir al caballo, y luego subió al suyo.

"Era hora de revelar algunos secretos del corazón" pensó Edward. Había ocultado durante demasiado tiempo sus sentimientos por bella. El fuerte vínculo que desde niños habían compartido estaba marcado para siempre en su alma…

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan…el próximo capítulo será algo inesperado ya lo verán, nos leemos pronto…cuídense ¡besos! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

_Jajajajaja heeey graciias a todas por dejar reviews, lo siento por la espera a mi también me molesta cuando una historia que me gusta tardan mucho en actualizarla :/ yo se que no tengo excusa valida pero en mi defensa mi laptop se me cayo y quedo con ciertos trastornos mentales… y hoy en la mañana fue que pudieron arreglarla… ya me voy no desesperen, espero que les guste el capitulo._

_En el capítulo anterior: _

"_**-"Era hora de revelar algunos secretos del corazón" pensó Edward. Había ocultado durante demasiado tiempo sus sentimientos por bella. El fuerte vínculo que desde niños habían compartido estaba marcado para siempre en su alma…**_

**CAPITULO 6**

-¡VAYA, aquí estas! Te he estado buscando por todas partes –dijo emmet, con aspecto desanimado y corrió hacia ella-. ¿has ido a montar a caballo? –pregunto, mientras le echaba una mirada a la ropa de bella.

-Ya sabes que me encanta montar. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace una hora mas o menos –repuso el-. Pensé que podíamos jugar al tenis.

-No veo por que no –respondio bella, y miro su reloj de pulsera, aun quedaban muchas horas de luz y además un poco de ejercicio físico calmara sus pasiones desbocadas-. ¿Todo bien? –pregunto, mirando a emmet a los ojos.

-Ahora si, ya sabes que me siento perdido en Brooklands sin ti bells –contesto el de mejor humor.

-Aun asi, pareces preocupado.

-Estoy bien, bells. Tuve la mala serte de cruzarme con kate, esa mujer es el mismo demonio y Angie esta de buen humor, me dio un abrazo gigante y ni que decir tiene que el viejo carlie se ha emocionado mucho mucho al verme –bromeo emmet-. ¿ y donde esta Edward? No lo he visto.

-Ha venido a montar conmigo –contesto bella, y siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

-¡No me digas! –exclamo emmet, siguiéndola-. Su relación ya esta en marcha verdad?

-No que yo sepa Em –repuso ella sin dejar de caminar.

-¿A pesar de que eres el gatito amoroso y peleador favorito de Edward?

Bella se rio ante aquella cursi descripción.

-Ahí bellita, tesoro, te mueres por el –canturreo Em-. Bueno, esta noche hay que ponerse de etiqueta?

-Ya sabes que si.

-Apuesto a que te has traido algún vestido exquisito –comento emmet.

Algo inigualable, bromeo ella- aunque lo cierto era, que había elegido con esmero su vestuario para la noche-. Te propongo algo: deja que me una ducha rápida, ve preparándote y te vere en la cancha de tenis dentro de veinte minutos.

-Bellita eres la mejor –dijo el, y la abrazo-. ¿invito a Benjamin y su novia a jugar con nosotros?

Benjamín era uno de los primos Cullen y también trabajaba en el negocio de la familia.

-Buena idea, Tía es encantadora.

-Y su familia es propietaria de una gran ganadería –señalo emmet- no nos olvidemos de eso.

-Bueno Em, que puedo decir? El dinero atrae el dinero.

-Y el poder atrae poder. Por eso el viejo Carlie no deja de presionar y presionar para que Edward y Tanya celebren su alianza.

-¡Emmet! – lo reprendio ella.

-Isabella, debes saber que los ricos siempre se sienten presionados para mantener sus riquezas. Tienen muchas responsabilidades. Casas, coches, aviones, yates, millones de empleados. El viejo Carlie tiene razón en intentar unir a Edward y a Tanya ella es una chica simpática, aunque un poco arrogante, pero a todos les cae bien incluso a mi, que soy bastante misógino. Despues de todo dos fortunas son mejor que una; no es que se casen por dinero es solo cuestión de sentido común.

-Entonces, creo que debería recordarte que tu le gustas mucho a Rosalie –indico bella, refiriéndose a una de las mujeres del clan Cullen, joven y encantadora.

-¿Tu crees? – pregunto el grandulón sonrojándose.

Bella sonrio…

-Nunca me dejarían cortejar a Rosalie –añadio el con tristeza –no estoy a su altura.

-No empieces con tu complejo de inferioridad otra vez –le advirtió bella-. Tu eres un joven atractivo, no hay ninguna razón para que no la invites a salir, estoy super segura de que ella aceptara.

-¿Sabes algo de nuestra supermami y nuestro superpapi? –pregunto emmet, cambiando de tema. El padre de bella y victoria estaban de vacaciones en Londres.

-Papa me llamo anoche –lo informo ella.

Bella recordó lo superficial que había sido su conversación con su padre. Desde la muertede su madre, el había estado siempre muy distante.

-Mi querida mamita estaba demasiado ocupada como para por lo menos llamarme para ver si seuia vivo –se burlo emmet.

-Tampoco ella hablo conmigo, Em.

-Somos dos niños perdidos, eso nos hace mas vulnerables, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que eso me afecte –repuso ella,sabiendo que lo que emmet había dicho era cierto-. No dejes que te afecte a ti tampoco. No es fácil ser parte de los mas ricos, y al mismo tiempo, no serlo.

-Bueno tu si eres parte de la tribu, yo nunca lo sere.

-Tienes mucho por delante, Em. Ahora ve a cambiarte. Nos veremos en la cancha, y les ganaremos a esos dos.

-¡Sera pan comido!

Cuando regresaron del partido de dobles, la casa estaba ya completa con sus invitados para el evento del fin de semana. Habían preparado una mesa con bebidas en el centro del salón y la cena seria a las ocho. A bella le encantaban esas reuniones; le gustaba ver a los hombres de etiqueta y le encantaba tener la oportunidad de arreglarse. Sabia que Angie y la ambiciosa Kate se pondrían los atuendos mas glamurosos. Las dos hermanas eran muy parecidas, ambas con ojos azules, aunque Angie era exuberante y Kate era todo huesos.

Bella se había preuntado por que Tanya Denali no estaba entre los invitados, hasta que Alice le había informado de que Tanya había asistido ese fin de semana a la boda de una amiga en Aukland, Nueva Zelanda.

-Tanya no desaparecerá, creeme –habia comentado Alice.

-¿Desaparecer?

-No seas tonta niña. Todos los miembros del clan Denali están presionando para que Tanya se convierta en la señora de Edward Cullen.

-¡Yo pensaba que ustedes también! –habia respondido Bella, sorprendida-. Aceptémoslo: ella es la preferida de Carlisle.

-¡ Unghhhhhh el super imbécil de Carlisle!

Tras bañarse, maquillarse y arreglarse el cabello. Bella miro los dos trajes que había llevado. Uno de seda y encaje de color esmeralda, el verde era su color favorito y el vestido era muy sexy. Quizá, demasiado sexy. El otro era de gasa, de un color entre el rosa y el melocotón , largo hasta los pies. Lauren lo había elegido para ella.

-Este color ha sido hecho para ti Bella, querida, con esa mata de cabello que tienes. Además no hay muchas personas a las que le siente tan bien como a ti ese color. Quédatelo, ¡es un regalo! –le había dicho lauren.

Bella se hizo una pregunta ¿Qué clase de mujer quería parecer? ¿una mujer total o una ninfa de primavera? Al final, opto por el estilo etéreo y romántico. Era a lo que estaba habituada y, además, temia desatar su lado mas sexual.

Entonces recordó como la había besado Edward y se dijo que nunca lo olvidaría, aunque el nunca llegara a ser suyo.

Cuando entro al salón con las sandalias de tacon y la falda de gasa flotando a su alrededor, todos la miraban con cierta admiración. Mike Cullen, uno de sus primos, la miro con adoracion. Ella lo conocía de toda la vida. Era un hombre atractivo, encantador e inteligente; tenia varios títulos universitarios, uno de ellos era de la escuela de Negocios de Harvard. Como casi todos en la familia, trabajaba para Cullens Inc.

Por desgracia, Mike no podía estar a la altura de Edward, que la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, con ojos penetrantes. Bella empezó a respirar hondo, a propósito, para calmarse. De pronto, sintió como si su vestido, se hubiese vuelto transparente. Miro a Carlisle, que le sonreía con aprobación.

Carlisle estaba sentado junto a su hijo frente a la chimenea, acabada en mármol y coronada con un magnifico espejo del siglo XVIII. Ambos hombres tenían un carisma especial que llamaba la atención.

La chimenea, cuando no se utilizaba en primavera y verano, estaba ocupada por una enorme pecera china llena de flores y plantas verdes. Aquella noche, la gigantesca pecera azul y blanca contenia gran cantidad de lirios orientales rosas y hojas de palma. Bella se dio cuenta de que los lirios combinaban con los colores de su vestido.

Alice, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, la saludo con la mano. Su imagen era impactante, vestida de color purpura, con pendientes de diamantes y amatistas, tan grandes como candelabros. Kate estaba de espaldas, como si la entrada de bella no le interesara lo mas minimo. Tenia una copa de champan en la mano y un aspecto muy glamuroso, con un vestido de coctel corto y de color fucsia fuerte. Todas las mujeres se habían esforzado con sus atuendos. Tia, la novia de Benjamin, iba de azul a juego con sus ojos. Era un vestido modesto en comparación con los que la rodeaban, pero lo lucia con comodidad, como si estuviera segura de cual era su lugar dentro del esquema de las cosas.

Y allí estaba Angie, la anfitriona, superándose a si misma una vez mas. Nadie podía soñar con eclipsar a Angie, pensó bella mientras la esposa de Carlisle se contoneaba hacia ella. Llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor de satén negro, del que su generoso pecho parecía a punto de escaparse. Tenia su negra melena recogida hacia atrás en un peinado inmaculado, como si acabara de salir de la peluquería. Pero su atuendo no era mas que un accesorio para los radiantes diamantes Cullen. Eran tan hermosos que la propietaria de la mas magnifica joyería del mundo, la mismisa reina de Ingleterra, habría sentido envididia. El conjunto estaba compuesto por tres piezas: collar, pendientes y brazaletes. Eran diamantes transparentes y perfectos. Una doble fila de piedras en forma de pera rodeaba el cuello de Angie. Colgando de la segunda fila, un marco de diamantes en forma de cuadrado contenia un diamante amarillo que debía de pesar unos treinta quilates, los pendientes, cada uno de nueve quilates, tenían forma de gota y brillaban y oscilaban con cada movimiento de su cabeza. Todo el mundo en la familia sabia que el conjunto había sido comprado a principios del siglo xx a un famoso millonario sudafricano. Los diamantes provenían de la primera mina de diamantes de Cecil Rhode, De Beers.

La ultima vez que bella lo había visto había sido la tia Esme quien los había llevado en un gran baile nacional. Angie solia ponerse a menudo los soberbios pendientes. A veces, el brazalete. Pero era la primera vez que se ponía el collar. Según la tradición, el conjunto debía pasar, con cada generación, a la esposa del cabeza de la familia Cullen. De esa manera, Angie era solo una guardiana temporal de las joyas. Si alguna vez se separaba de Carlisle, se llevaría millones de dólares, pero nunca los diamantes Cullen.

-¡Angie, estas esplendida! –dijo bella.

-Vaya, gracias querida –respondio Angie, encantada-. Estos diamantes me hacen sentir como si fuera una diosa.

-Te quedan de maravilla.

-Y tu estas tan hermosa como siempre –replico Angie-. ¿Dónde has conseguido ese vestido? Tiene un color extraordinario. Sobre todo, por lo bien que combina con tu pelo.

-Lauren me lo regalo

-No me cae nada bien esa mujer –señalo Angie-. Aunque tengo que admitir que es un genio. Al menos, por lo fea que es, ¿no crees? Bueno, voy a traerte una copa de champan –se ofrecio, y se giro al mismo tiempo que Edward se acercaba-. Ah, aquí te la trae Edward.

-Demas esta decir que estas Impresionante Bella –comento el, entregándole la copa.

-Es cierto –intervino Angie-. ¿Dónde esta ese hermanastro tuyo, bells? No podemos cenar sin el.

-Aun queda tiempo –murmuro Edward, mirando hacia la entrada-. Ahí esta- añadió al ver llegar a Emmet.

-¡Siempre llega tarde! –farfullo Angie, temiendo ser el objeto de la satirica lengua de Emmet, y se aparto de ellos.

-Vamos a sentarnos –sugirió Edward.

-Alice me esta buscando

-Alice puede verte después, ahora eres mia –repuso Edward, y la tomo del brazo.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que todo el mundo los miraba. Kate le estaba lanzando puñales con la mirada. Emmet con aspecto muy atractivo y elegante con su traje italiano, se acerco a ellos al centro del salón.

-Siento llegar tarde –se disculpo-. He tenido problemas con la corbata. Estas preciosa Bells –comento con orgullo y admiración-. ¿no crees, Edward?

-No se si preciosa lo describe del todo. Mágica, diría yo –respondio Edward sonriendo.

Emmet vio a Angie de pronto.

-¡Dios santo! ¿Qué lleva? ¿las joyas de la corona?

-Son los diamantes cullen, amigo mio –lo corrigio Edward.

-Ya habias visto los pendientes –le recordó bella-. Angie suele ponérselos a menudo.

-¡Y ese collar! –exclamo Em, anonadado-. Tengo el extraño deseo de acercarme y mirarlo de cerca, pero no se que podría pasar, nuestra Angie no es demasiado amable. Puede que me de un puñetazo en la nariz. Esos diamantes le quedan muy bien. ¡pero a ti te quedarían mucho mejor, bells!

-¡No, no, no! –nego bella, los diamantes cullen estaban destinados a la esposa de Edward pensó.

-Pareceria sacada de _Sueño de una noche de verano_ –sugirio Edward-. Pero tu no necesitas diamantes bells. Una corona de flores en la cabeza te quedaría perfecta.

-Eso es –asintio Emmet, mirando a Edward-. Vaya, eres un tipo romántico. No me sorprende que las mujeres te adoren.

-A bella, querras decir.

-Lo cierto es que si, a bella –replico Emmet, pensativo –voy por un Martini.

-Pero no te sobrepases –le advirtió Edward, que tenia la intención de tener una pequeña charla con Emmet al dia siguiente.

A las ocho en punto todo el mundo estaba sentado a la larga mesa. Eran veinticuatro personas en total para la ocasión, Angie había empleado a los mejores cocineros y camareros. Bella había sido colocada junto a Mike, al centro de la mesa. Emmet estaba al frente de ella. A Alice la habían situado al frente de su hermano. Edward estaba a la derecha de Angie, con Kate en frente. A todo el mundo lo habían colocado de acuerdo con el orden de jeraquia.

-Las flores parecen colocadas por un artista –comento bella a Mike, tocando un pétalo de rosa.

-No pudo haber sido Angie –murmuro el-. Sus arreglos florales son espantosos.

Era extraño pero cierto, pensó bella. Ella creía que nada podía resultar feo combinando flores hermosas pero era obvio que mezclar los colores era un arte. Aquella noche, varios jarrones de cristal repartidos por la mesa contenían una combinación exquisita de rosas amarillas y color crema, con lirios de color dorado. Sin duda, las flores habían sido elegidas para hacer juego con el mantel de damasco de color beige, los platos blancos y dorados, y los servilleteros de oro.

Se sirvió el primer plato. Unas enormes vieiras de primera calidad sobre tarta de arroz asiático con pesto fresco y rodajas de lima. Bella se percato de que Edward la estaba mirando y sintió que una corriente eléctrica la recorria. ¡Que fácil era perderse en su profunda mirada esmeralda!

Mike le estaba diciendo algo, pero ella apenas lo oyo.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Claro que si –respondio bella-. Estabas hablando de tu viaje a la antartida. De cómo te cambio para siempre.

-Es un sitio increíble. Un mundo de hielo blanco. Puede que suene extraño, pero solo hay otro lugar donde me haya sentido tan sobrecogido.

-Nuestro desierto –adivino bella-. Por su enormidad, su calidad mistica, su extraordinario aislamiento.

-Eso es –dijo, y le toco la mano-. Ambos sitios me han influido mucho. A veces, creo que me habría gustado ser un aventurero –confeso.

-Pero eres experto en manejar grandes cantidades de dinero Mike.

-Bueno, eso también es un poco aventuresco. Tengo muchas ganas de jugar el partido de polo mañana. Necesito ejercicio físico. ¿Iras a verme jugar?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –contesto ella sonriendo.

Llego el plato principal. Un clásico, no demasiado complicado. Cordero con verduras y cebolletas.

La conversación estaba muy animada entre los comensales. Aquellos fines de semana en el campo se habían convertido en una especie de ritual. Al otro lado de la mesa, Angie no dejaba de hablar con Edward, cautivada por el. Era obvio que se sentía fascinada por su hijastro, y que su hermana, Kate, estaba cada vez mas molesta. Bella se percato de ello al mirar la cara tensa e impaciente de kate. Emmet la siguió con la mirada, haciéndole un guiño malicioso a su hermana.

Y llegaron los postres. Se podía elegir entre mousse de chocolate y el postre favorito de Carlisle, pastel de manzana con mucha crema batida.

-Espero que Carlisle no se acostumbre a comer ese pastel de manzana –murmuro Mike-. Debe de tener muchísimas calorías. ¡mira cuanta crema se esta sirviendo!

-No te preocupes, Carlisle vivirá para siempre! –le susurro bella.

Después del café y los licores todo el mundo se dirigio al salón, donde Angie se disponía a entretener a los invitados, cantando viejas canciones que Ella Fitzgerald y yPeggy Lee habían hecho famosas. Ella misma se acompañaba al piano.

-No aplaudas demasiado –le advirtió Mike a bella-. O estaremos aquí hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Pero Angie supo cuando era el momento de parar. Había cantado durante una hora, los aplausos se detuvieron cuando se levanto alta y voluptuosa. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras su juego de diamantes brillaba a la luz de los candelabros que había sobre el piano.

Edward estaba muy solicitado y era difícil acercarse a el. Incluso los descarados esfuerzos de seducción de Kate estaban siendo saboteados. Uno de sus tio abuelos, un distinguido juez, estaba hablando con Mike, impidiéndole regresar al lado de Bella.

Era una noche preciosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y algunos invitados habían empezado a salir al jardín para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Al girar la cabeza, bella vio como Angie se quitaba los pendientes, que debían de pesar mucho, y los colocaba en una cajita tallada que había sobre una pequeña mesa circular.

Aquel era un gesto descuidado, pensó bella. Seria un desastre si alguna pieza del conjunto de joyas se perdiera. Era obvio que Angie confiaba en todo el mundo, invitados y criados incluidos. No era que ella desconfiara pero aun asi… no se imaginaba dejando los pendientes de esa manera. Solo de pensar en la cara que pondría Carlisle si desaparecieran… aunque nadie debía de ser lo bastante inepto como para intentar robarlos y venderlos en el mercado como si tal cosa. A su manera los diamantes Cullen eran muy conocidos.

Bella se dirigio hacia Angie para hacerle una advertencia, aunque luego recapacito y se dio cuenta de que su anfitriona no se lo tomaría muy bien. Entonces, cuando estba a medio camino, un brazo masculino la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Cuan Cuan Cuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….. muajajajajajaj las dejare con la incertidumbre de quien detuvo a bella… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, nuevamente gracias por los reviews… y para que vean que no soy mala les hize esta capitulo mas largo de lo normal por que aquí hay dos en uno…nos leemos, en caso de que alguna quiera mandar a decapitar a kate, háganmelo saber ;) jajajajaj no mentira xD nos vemos xx


End file.
